When the Stars Go Blue
by darkphoenix2345
Summary: AU-Dean and Castiel are teens in a small Kansas town, who have been best friends almost their entire young lives. Will the arrival of someone new bring their true feelings towards each other to the surface? One shot fic-not multi-chapter.


**I got the inspiration for a one shot story. So here it is. The title comes from the song with that name. I love the cover version by Bethany Joy Lenz and Tyler Hilton. **

"Slow down, Cas! The freaking shower won't start for another hour," 17 year old Dean Winchester screamed in between labored breaths.

Castiel turned around and chewed his bottom lip. He hated himself at times, for forgetting his best friend since third grade walked with the assistance of leg braces. Cas adjusted the brim of his late father's Army green ball cap. "Sorry, Dean," Castiel said sheepishly. He stopped and waited for Dean.

"It's all good, man. I know you get a boner for all this astronomy shit." Dean winked at Cas. The brunet shook his head and walked slower. Their shoulders brushed, as the two teens made their way down a small grassy hill behind the Lawrence Hall of Science. A pleasant breeze ruffled Dean's short hair. His right leg was killing him tonight. The Winchester gulped down two painkillers before Castiel picked him up in a cobalt 1993 Volvo which had seen better days.

Cas purchased the clunker with the money he earned working full time at Singer's Gas Station last summer. The establishment was owned and managed by Bobby Singer, the man, who adopted Dean and Sam Winchester five years ago. The gas station also served as the only mechanic shop in the small town of Lawrence, Kansas. Adjacent to the old fashioned gas station stood the Roadhouse, a small and friendly diner which Ellen, Bobby's wife of twenty years ran with an iron fist and a heart of gold.

"Over here, guys!" Jo, Dean's sixteen year old sister through adoption waved her arms at them like a deranged windmill. Dean chuckled at the blonde pixie's enthusiasm. Ash, her mullet haired boyfriend pulled her down.

Jo and Ash scooted to the side of the large calico picnic blanket. Dean leaned against an ancient willow tree. Cas placed his binoculars which rested around his neck on the blanket, as well as a grocery bag filled with snacks. Dean unclasped the braces' thin metal cuffs from around his biceps. Castiel grabbed them and gently laid them on the dewy grass next to the calico blanket. He then gingerly circled Dean's trim waist with his fingers and guided his best friend down to the ground.

As usual, a few nosy assholes stared at Dean. Castiel clenched his fists to the side after Dean was sitting comfortably leaning his back against the willow tree. Lawrence was a small rat hole in the United States' map. All of its residents knew everyone else's business. So why the fuck did some asshats stare at Dean, like the kid was a newly discovered species? Castiel shook his head.

"Yo, Cas! You joining us or what?" Dean waved at him from the ground.

Castiel plopped his ass on the blanket. He sat Indian style and cautiously put Dean's legs over his lap. Cas caught his best friend cringing during their five minute walk here. His fingers roamed Dean's right leg. He massaged the thigh tenderly and made his way to below the knee. Dean's sigh of release was not unheard by Castiel.

The car accident that took John and Mary Winchester's lives was what caused Dean's leg to not work. The twelve year old boy was lucky he didn't lose it after four major reconstructive surgeries. Sammy was too young to enjoy a Creedence Clearwater Revival concert in Topeka. Dean loved his first concert going experience. John bought three band t-shirts after the concert. Two were for his sons and the last shirt was for Castiel, who'd become his oldest son's Siamese twin since the third grade. The Winchesters had purchased a ticket for the boy, but he came down with a bad case of the flu. Sammy remained in Kansas under the watchful eyes of Bobby and Ellen, who were lifelong friends of John and Mary.

The last thing Dean remembered of the night that changed his life forever, was listening to his mom's beautiful, calming voice as she sang, "Have You Ever Seen the Rain?". John's eyes shone through the review mirror. John stopped the Impala at a red light. He waited five seconds after the traffic light turned green to step on the accelerator. Out of nowhere a semi-trailer rammed into the muscle car. John and Mary died on impact. Almost all of the bones in Dean's right leg were shattered.

The 12 year old was in traumatic shock. When Bobby and Ellen reached the hospital's emergency room, Dean's skinny body shook non-stop. His teeth didn't cease chattering and tears cascade down his pale freckled cheeks. Ellen wrapped her arms around the inconsolable child. The woman tried to coax words out of the boy, but he didn't make a sound. Dean remained in a silent state for three straight days. He was not allowed visitors during that time.

Castiel's only brother, Gabriel, who was in his senior year of high school at the time, drove him to the hospital after three consecutive days of pleading from his kid brother. Their mother, Naomi was of no use to anyone. After her husband, Chuck died in the Middle East, the woman became addicted to any type of pill her psychiatrist was able to prescribe to her.

Cas flew out of Gabe's red 1972 Ford Torino, as soon as his brother parked in the hospital's garage. He ran as fast as he could. An ICU nurse told Castiel he wasn't allowed access, but the pre-teen didn't care. He waited for a physician to enter and he scurried through the door before it closed. Castiel scrunched his brows in concentration. His eyes scanned for Dean.

"Castiel, you can't be in here, son." Bobby Singer approached the Novak boy.

"I have to see him. Dean needs me," Cas whispered. Tears formed in the blue eyes which were magnified by the black framed glasses he wore. Castiel suffered from poor vision since the second grade. Everyone mocked him for his big mouth and bug eyes; hence his nickname "Bug".

A nurse shook her head at Bobby. He scowled at the woman. "Give him ten minutes to see the boy. The two of them are joined at the hip."

"Ten minutes and then I'm coming in to escort the boy out."

"Thank you," Bobby said, as he placed a hand on Castiel's thin shoulder, and led him inside Dean's small room.

Cas gasped upon seeing the purple bruises and red scratches on the right side of Dean's face. His eyes were closed and tear tracks on his cheeks were evident from where Castiel stood at the door. He adjusted his dad's Army cap before entering the room. His eyes landed on the IV hooked to Dean's left arm.

"It's morphine for the pain, son. Dean's entire right leg was crushed in the accident." Bobby whispered. Dean finally fell asleep with no aid of sleeping medication about two hours ago.

Castiel wearily approached his slumbering friend. He ran shaky fingers through Dean's tawny hair. "I'm so sorry, Dean. You of all people don't deserve this."

"Cas," Dean moaned. His eyelids flickered. He slowly opened red and puffy lids. His vibrant forest green eyes were blood shot.

Bobby was startled to say the least. Dean hadn't uttered a word since the accident. "I'm here, Dean." Castiel held his best friend's hand.

"They're gone, Cas. Mom and Dad are dead. It's not fucking fair! Ellen and Bobby said Sammy is inconsolable." Tears brimmed in his eyes.

"I'm a gimp now."

"Don't say that, Dean. You're strong and will be walking in no time."

"Cas, stay with me until I fall asleep please."

"You don't need to ask." Castiel gently lay besides Dean. He pressed his chest against the other boy's back. Cas rubbed his hands down Dean's back. Feeling Cas' heart beat against his back lulled Dean back to sleep.

As Bobby witnessed the tender scene between the two boys, he knew Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak were destined to be best friends for life. Bobby wiped a tear from the corner of his right eye. He would deny to the world that he cried.

For the next four years, Dean underwent several surgeries. After the final surgery, he was able to walk with the assistance of leg braces. It was better than being confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Dean and Sam were lucky to have Bobby and Ellen adopt them. They evaded the dreadful foster care system. The couple and their only daughter, Jo welcomed them with open arms. For the first two weeks, Sam stayed with them while Dean was at the hospital, Ellen slept with the frightened and confused eight year old. On his tenth birthday, Sam asked Ellen and Bobby if he could call them mom and dad. The couple answered by hugging the hell out of the short, chubby cheeked boy.

Dean was the oldest and he wanted to honor his parents' memory. To him, John and Mary Winchester would be his only true parents. He would be eternally grateful to Bobby and Ellen for taking him and Sam in, but he couldn't picture himself referring to the kind couple as mom and dad. John's life insurance policy was used solely for Dean's medical bills. This was a bit of financial relief for Bobby and Ellen.

Castiel also suffered more heartache during the four years his best friend went through excruciating pain via surgeries and physical therapy sessions. Naomi Novak never accepted her husband's death in combat. One evening she took too many pills, and never woke up. Gabriel found his mother after returning home after the graveyard shift at the Sheriff's station. He called 911 and Naomi's stomach was pumped in the ER. Unfortunately, she was pronounced dead.

Castiel was numb. He really wasn't surprised his mother's death occurred this way. After Chuck's untimely, yet heroic demise, Naomi was never the same. She lost her will to live after losing her husband. Gabriel embraced his baby brother and kissed his wild hair. "You're not alone, kiddo. You'll always have me."

"I love you, Gabriel." Castiel clung to his older brother.

Later that night, Cas lay in bed. He was unable to fall asleep. All of a sudden, he felt his mattress dip, and arms wrap around his shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Bug." Dean kissed the top of Cas' head. Castiel cried for the first time. He turned around. Cas saw his best friend was in physical pain. Sweat covered Dean's forehead and his face was pale. His trek up the stairs must have been excruciating.

Castiel sat on the mattress and motioned for Dean to lay his legs over his lap. "You didn't need to come. I know your leg must be sore after yesterday's therapy session, and coming up the stairs made things worse." He gently rubbed his fingers on Dean's damaged leg.

"Hey I'm the one that should be consoling you."

"You are by being here. Thank you, Dean." Castiel leaned his head on Dean's shoulder.

"You've always been at my side, Bug. It's the least I can do." Dean leaned his temple against Cas' forehead. "Dude, I have good news. I wanted to text you earlier."

"What is it?" Castiel fumbled for his black framed glasses on the night stand. He placed them on his nose.

Dean grinned. Cas was too cute for words. "The drunken truck driver who killed my parents was sentenced to life in prison this morning."

Castiel hugged his friend. "Dean, that's awesome news! I know you will never get over your parents' death but at least this will bring you some closure."

Dean nodded and held Cas tighter. "Lisa kissed me today," Dean mumbled.

"What?!" Castiel released Dean.

"She drove me here. After she helped me get out of the car, she pecked me on the lips." The tips of Dean's ears turned pink. "She sends her condolences."

"Oh…I'm happy for you, Dean." Something plummeted inside Castiel. He wasn't used to sharing his best friend. It has always been the two of them against the world.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Dude, I don't want a girlfriend. First look at my scarred leg any chick will run for the hills."

"Dean, you can't think this way. Lisa might surprise you. She doesn't seem shallow." Castiel tugged at his embroidered quilt.

"Whatever…you want to watch _Battlestar_? We have two episodes to go." Dean suggested. He knew from personal experience that it helped to do things that took your mind off a loved one's death. Cas nodded. He left the bed to retrieve his laptop from the closet.

"Whoa! Earth to Novak and Winchester!" Jo waved her hands in front of the two boys' faces. "It's like you two mentally bailed out on us for five minutes."

"Sorry," Cas said. He'd been thinking about all the times he and Dean had been there for each other. Unknown to him, Dean had been thinking the same thing.

Meg Masters and her on and off again boyfriend, Crowley joined the quartet. The portly and balding teen fluffed and splayed a checkered picnic blanket next to theirs. Meg handed Jo a cooler which held beer bottles. "I brought some vitamins." The curly haired brunette wiggled her brows.

Ash wasted no time in grabbing a couple of bottles. He threw them at Crowley and Cas. Dean declined since he'd taken pain killers earlier in the evening. "The things your friends do for you, Bug. Meg and I can be breaking in a new recliner, but we're here accompanying you." Crowley downed half of his beer.

Cas flipped him the bird. Crowley and Castiel always had a love-hate relationship since middle school. Dean slid an arm around his best friend's shoulder. "You know we wouldn't be any other place, Clarence." Meg smiled at her friend. She never called him Bug. That endeared her more to Castiel.

Ash opened a bag of nacho chips and grabbed a bunch. He passed the bag to Jo. After washing down a mouthful of chips with beer, he asked Dean, "I saw you and Lisa real cozy at the diner this afternoon." He wiped his mouth with the back of his right hand.

"Are you two finally boyfriend and girlfriend?" Meg asked before munching on a chip.

Dean rolled his eyes. What was up with his friends' preoccupation with his and Cas' love life? "We're just friends. She wanted me to see _X-Men _with her tomorrow night, but I told her I saw it with Cas last week."

"Of course you did. Where Bert goes Ernie follows," Crowley said suggestively.

"I don't understand that reference." Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"Ignore the toad," Dean said as he glared at Crowley. He inched closer to Cas.

Castiel glanced at his watch. He pepped up immediately. "One minute to go!" He fetched the binoculars. "I wish I could've gotten access in the observatory. Sucks it's so small only the members of the Lawrence Astronomy Society got access to its telescope."

"You're such a nerd, Bug!" Crowley finished downing his beer and motioned Ash to give him another bottle.

"You'll have a telescope of your own for the eclipse," Dean nudged his best friend's shoulder with his. Cas smiled at him. "I've been saving for one."

Jo told the guys to shut up. The meteor shower began. At first only two meteorites hurtled across the indigo night sky; making some people present applaud and awe at the celestial spectacle they witnessed.

A few seconds later, a ton of meteorites zapped through the sky. Castiel craned his neck, while viewing the one in a lifetime meteor shower. Dean couldn't help and stare at his best friend. He'd never seen Castiel so content in his entire young life. Dean was glad he was here to share this unforgettable evening with him. Cas held the binoculars with one hand. He laid his other hand on the calico blanket. Dean leisurely slid his hand until it covered Castiel's. Cas enlaced their fingers. Dean tightened his hold.

The following afternoon found Dean bored at the diner. He was filling containers with ketchup and mustard. His leg was cramping up real bad due to the upcoming rain. He sat in a booth by a large window. The approach of a slick silver '69 Dodge Charger captured his attention. Dean whistled. The car was driven by a teenage boy he'd never seen before. The blond kid drove the Charger into the garage where Cas was working on Mrs. Masters RAV 4. The woman always brought her SUV in, when it was in dire need of an oil change, anti-freeze liquid and the brake pads needed to be changed.

Castiel was under the SUV securing a screw. He sang aloud to "Ziggy Stardust".

"Ziggy really sang, screwed up eyes and screwed down hairdo  
Like some cat from Japan, he could lick 'em by smiling  
He could leave 'em to hang."

Someone continued singing the song. Castiel didn't recognize the voice.

"Here came on so loaded man, well hung and snow white tan."

Castiel finished tightening the screw and rolled away from underneath the RAV 4. He wiped his foggy glasses with the inside of his black t-shirt he used for working with cars. Cas adjusted his ball cap, as he stood up. His eyes landed on a tall, bronze skinned kid his age with the whitest teeth he'd ever seen. The blond guy saluted Cas.

"You've got great taste in music, Ziggy."

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm JC Sawyer. I was sent here by my parents for the summer." He grinned at Castiel, revealing deep dimples in the process.

"Uhm…hello." Cas always had a hard time speaking with new people. The boy in front of him was perfect looking. He had aquamarine eyes and his hair was straight and slightly long. The color was of spun gold. Cas chuckled. Dean would punch him and accuse him of being a teeny bopper.

"The Charger is making a weird cluttering noise. Can you check and see what's wrong, Ziggy?" JC leaned against the front passenger door of the RAV 4. He crossed his arms and ankles. Castiel couldn't help and ogle JC's chest and muscular upper arms.

"My name's Castiel." He cleared his throat.

"That's the Angel of Thursday, right?" JC removed himself from the car. Cas nodded. "That's cool."

No one ever complimented his name. "I'm starving. Where can I get a decent burger around here?" JC asked.

Castiel pointed at the Roadhouse. "Sweet…catch!" JC threw the Dodger's keys at Cas. He winked at him before heading to the diner.

Dean was at the counter stuffing straws in a container, when JC entered. "How's it going, Freckles?" JC hopped on a stool at the counter.

The Winchester scowled at the newcomer. "My name's Dean."

JC chuckled huskily. "My bad, kid."

"Kid? I'm seventeen."

JC smiled and placed his hands on the Formica counter. "This place make a decent burger?"

"The best barbecue jalapeno cheeseburger in the state." Dean poured water in a glass for the cocky bastard. Dude thought he's the second coming of Christ.

"Okay I'll have one of those with an order of fries and a Coke." JC tapped his fingers on the counter.

For the first time he noticed Dean used braces to walk. "Hey you need any help?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "No thanks, man. I'm not handicapped. I'm handicapable."

"Sorry didn't mean to insinuate you were." JC took out his cellphone and texted someone.

"Whatever"

Dean returned with the guy's order ten minutes later. JC moaned in ecstasy after taking his first bite. He wiped barbecue sauce from his chin. "Man, you weren't kidding about the wonders of this burger. My compliments to the cook." Dean grinned at the stranger for the first time.

JC ordered a slice of pecan pie for dessert. At least the douche bag had good taste in food. When Dean returned with the dessert, Castiel entered the diner through the backdoor. JC's eyes brightened and his body perked up. "So what's the verdict, Ziggy?"

"His name is Castiel not Ziggy." Dean scowled at JC.

"Tell your guard dog to chill." JC said as he stuffed his mouth with pie.

"It's an inside joke, Dean. JC already knows my name." Castiel leaned forward the counter in front of JC.

"You guys know each other for like five minutes and already share inside jokes?" Dean hated the dick even more.

"The carburetor needs to be changed."

"Good luck fixing that, JC. That costs a shit load of money." Dean smiled at the newcomer.

"My dad will wire me the funds. So how long will it take for you to fix it, Ziggy?" JC's eyes zeroed in on Cas.

"Bobby, the owner of the shop will have to order a new carburetor and will help me install it. The Charger should be ready within four days."

"It's a plan then." JC leaned forward. "Do you mind?" He motioned at Cas' glasses. Castiel stared at him. JC slid the black framed glasses from Cas' nose. He slammed his right hand on the counter. "I knew it! You have gorgeous eyes. Damn boy your eyes look like a sunny afternoon sky!"

Dean whipped his head towards Cas, whose face was burning red. What the fuck was going on? This Jesus Christ Superstar wannabe was macking on Castiel and Cas was acting like a stupid school girl. "Uhm…thanks," Castiel said with a stutter.

"You want more pie, JC?" Dean asked as he stood next to Castiel.

"Nah, I've got to get back home. Ziggy, your shift over? I can use a ride." JC dropped a twenty dollar bill on the counter. He turned to Dean. "Keep the change, Freckles."

"Yeah, let me get my keys." Cas didn't even say bye to Dean on his way out.

Dean watched the two boys get in Cas' jalopy. It pained him to admit, the two of them made a good looking pair. But Cas was supposed to be asexual. Was he really attracted to this JC asshole? Dean envisioned him and Cas living as roommates in a retirement community once they reached the age of 65. No one would ever want to have sex with Dean due to his fucked up leg, and Castiel was like a plant, which only needed sunlight and food. The kid never mentioned being sexually attracted to any other human being. Dean believed his best friend to be asexual all this time.

Castiel needed to meet new people, and shit the guy had to get laid eventually. It was more than enough that Dean was a virgin. At least one of them was going to get lucky soon. Dean banged his head against the counter. He was only jealous of the fact that his best friend found a new friend. That's all!

Cas was true to his word and the Charger was ready four days later. JC came by to pay for the services and pick up his baby. After paying Bobby in cash, the blond strutted in the diner. The establishment was busy since it was a Friday night. He was lucky to find an empty stool at the counter.

Jo was working tonight. She handed the stranger a menu. Won't need it, Blondie. I'll have the jalapeno burger with fries and a Coke."

"Alrighty then," Jo headed to the kitchen.

Dean and Cas emerged from the kitchen. The former stopped on his tracks. "Ugh! Jesus Christ is gracing us with his presence."

"Give him a chance, Dean. He's new in town and doesn't know anyone." Castiel strolled over to JC.

"Hey, Ziggy! The Charger purrs like a kitten…all thanks to you." Cas became a little tongue tied whenever JC smiled, and those dimples made an appearance.

"Mr. Singer helped." His ears turned red.

Dean wanted to ram a spoon through one of JC's ears. "OK you thanked Cas. Now you can scram!"

"Dean, what the hell's gotten into you?!" Castiel was affronted at his friend's appalling behavior. "Never mind him," he told JC.

"Actually I want to thank you for fixing my car. How about I take you out tomorrow night? Any decent places in this boring ass town?" JC's eyes never left Castiel.

"Well there's this club where the house band plays cover versions of rock classics." Castiel tugged his inflamed earlobe.

"It's a date then! I'll take you out to dinner at this Italian place I drove by earlier this week, and then we can go to the club."

Jo arrived with JC's order. "What's this about a club? Are we going to rock hard this weekend?"

"JC and Cas are going to Metallix tomorrow night," Dean quickly replied. He knew his sister damn well, and knew what her response will be.

"Holla! I love that place and it's so convenient its teen night on Saturdays." She eyed JC and introduced herself.

Dean stole a glance at JC and inwardly gave himself a high five. JC was visibly pissed that his date with Cas became a group thing. Castiel narrowed his eyes at his best friend for a few seconds.

Castiel and JC were surprised by Cas' friends showing up unannounced at the Italian restaurant. JC picked Cas up two hours before the designated group date to Metallix. As the two boys settled in a corner booth, the front door was opened and Jo, Ash, Meg, Dean and Crowley traipsed inside. Dean's eyes zoomed in on the cozied up couple.

"Cas and JC, what a surprise dudes!" Dean rapidly ordered a waiter to bring a table and chairs over, so there would be space for everyone.

For ninety minutes the rowdy group was at the restaurant, JC and Cas were not able to get to know each other as planned. Dean continued asking the newcomer about life in Atlanta and how did he end up in Lawrence for the summer.

"I was arrested for drag racing and my dad's connections helped by me getting 120 hours of community service. Then I had an end of the school year party, when my folks went away. The police were called by the neighbors and alcohol was found on the premise." JC slid an arm around Castiel's shoulder. "My parents sent me here to spend time with Grandma Berthy."

"Damn Clarence, you got yourself a bad boy there." Meg winked at him.

Dean scowled. Not only was this guy a cocky bastard, but a delinquent to boot. Next thing he'd do was take Cas to get a tattoo and introduce him to drugs. Dean needed his Bug to remain innocent and naïve. The tiramisu he just ate remained stuck in his throat.

The Winchester noticed Castiel lace his fingers with JC's. Dean narrowed his eyes at them. This wasn't like the Castiel he'd known most of life? It took the guy eons to warm up to people. He's known this dick about a week and they were already holding hands?

Being at the club was the worst experience ever for Dean. He couldn't dance with his fucked up leg, so he remained sitting at the table. His friends danced by the stage area. JC spoke to the band's lead singer during the band's break. He whispered something into the dude's ear. The singer nodded, before guzzling down a bottle of water.

The band returned from break, and began playing Bowie's "Young Americans". Dean instantly saw Castiel smile at JC. The taller boy danced close to Castiel. Fuck his life! Dean hated having to live with a useless leg. He wanted nothing more than to dance with Castiel. Dean swallowed hard, as he stared at the two good looking teens dance.

JC whispered something to Castiel. Cas laughed hard. JC yanked the ball cap from Castiel and placed it on his head. He ruffled Cas' wild, sweaty locks. Cas turned to face the tables and his heart dropped, when his eyes landed on Dean. His best friend looked so forlorn. Dean's eyes were glued on Cas' electric blue orbs. They held a staring contest for almost an entire minute. Jo cut in and danced with Castiel. JC joined Meg, Crowley and Ash.

"What's wrong, Bug?" She noticed Cas staring at Dean.

"I'm going to join Dean." Castiel passed by JC and pulled the cap from him. He placed it back on his own head.

He visited the bar and ordered a Dr. Pepper and a Coke. Dean was the only person he knew addicted to Dr. Pepper. Cas personally hated the drink. He sat next to his best friend. Dean thanked him for the soda.

"You don't have to join the gimp, Cas. Return to the dance floor. You looked great out there." Dean nervously sucked at the straw. Castiel's eyes were rooted on his best friend's mouth. What was wrong with him? Dean considered him a brother.

"I'm tired and hate seeing you all by yourself." Cas gave him a gummy smile which caused butterflies to flutter against Dean's stomach.

"I'm so fucking screwed! I'm in love with Castiel Novak. My best friend since the third grade, Castiel Novak! The weird orphan, whose classmates mocked for his love of science and weird fashion sense." Dean breathed hard.

"You ok, Dean?" Cas patted Dean's upper back.

"It's all good, Cas." Dean licked his lips. "Dude, do you like JC as more than a friend?"

Cas furrowed his brows and took a sip of his Coke. "He seems to be interested in me. No one has ever courted me before. It's kind of nice."

Dean chuckled. "Only you would use the word courting, Cas."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. People always mock me for, who I am. He didn't judge me, when we first met."

Dean gulped hard. He playfully tugged at the brim of Cas' cap. "I'm happy for you."

The following two weeks found Castiel and JC hanging out in the afternoons after Cas' shift at the gas station. Dean was in a foul mood. He even snapped at Sammy; something he'd never done. Dean apologized to his kid brother by taking him for ice cream the following day. Sammy knew his big brother better than anyone. As they sat at a table in Cold Stone eating Rocky Road ice cream cones, Sam stared at his brother.

"What I got an ice cream stache?" Dean wiped his upper lip with a napkin.

"No, jerk," Sam laughed.

"Then what is it, bitch?" Dean finished eating the cone.

"I know why you're PMSing." Sammy smirked at him.

"Oh yeah?" Dean glared at his runt of a little brother.

"You're jealous cuz that JC character stole your unicorn." Sam crossed his skinny arms.

"Run that by me again and in English terms this time."

"You're in love with Cas and are jealous of his getting close with JC." Sam had the audacity to smirk at his befuddled sibling.

"Shut your pie hole, kid. And since when are you the love guru?" Dean stood up and held on to the table. Sammy was on his feet in a flash. He assisted Dean in clasping the braces. "I am not in love with Cas!" Sam opened the door for his brother. He shook his head and rolled his eyes at Dean's retreating back.

"Teenagers," he mumbled under his breath.

Jo picked the boys up from the Town Square. Sammy ran upstairs to his room. The little nerd was reading "Lord of the Rings". Dean sat on a recliner and turned on the TV. Jo went in search of snacks in the kitchen. She returned with Ding Dongs and two cans of soda. Jo plopped herself down on the leather couch.

"Want to share why you've been in a bitchy mood lately?" She stuffed her mouth with half a Ding Dong.

"You're such a classy chick, Jo."

She opened her mouth at him. Dean shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You jump down anyone's throat at the drop of a hat. That's not like you, man." Jo finished off both of her Ding Dongs. "Is it Cas? Are you jealous that JC's taken him from you?"

"Pfft, you're not talking sense." Dean glanced at the TV.

"OMC! You're experiencing a Molly Ringwald moment. This is like all 80's teen rom-coms rolled into one."

Dean threw a cushion at her. "Jo, please shut the fuck up!"

"You're in love with him!" She laughed. "You are! That's why your face is as red as a hot pepper." Dean remained silent. Jo crawled towards him. She embraced her brother. "Oh Dean, I'm sorry. You must be devastated. It must suck big fat hairy balls to discover you're hopelessly in love with your best friend, who finally discovers he's not asexual and is attracted to someone, who isn't you?"

An astounded Dean stared at her. "Geez I thought you'd never shut your cake hole!"

"I'm right aren't I? You're head over heels in love with our very own Bug." Jo hugged Dean tighter.

"Joanna Beth, promise me you won't tell anyone…not even Ash. Cas can never find out. He deserves to be with someone normal not a useless gimp like me."

Jo touched Dean's forehead with hers. "Never call yourself that. I bet if Cas found out about your feelings for him, he'd drop JC like a bad habit."

"Jo, promise me you won't open your big mouth." Dean looked at her with petrified eyes. He'd die before having Cas tell him he wouldn't be with someone like Dean. He preferred to have Castiel as a friend than nothing at all.

"You're a dumb ass," Jo said before leaving the living room. The doorbell rang. Dean screamed the door was open.

Castiel poked his head in. "Are you alone?"

Dean nodded. Castiel entered and sat on the floor by the recliner. "I've missed hanging with you, Dean."

"Me, too, Cas." Dean removed the ball cap from Cas' head and played with his best friend's hair.

Castiel scooted closer to the recliner. He closed his eyes, as Dean continued running his fingers through his hair. Dean hummed Led Zeppelin's "Dazed and Confused". Cas relaxed immensely. One of the perks of being Dean's best friend was that they could be together in the same room and not need to talk. They communicated through touching and their eyes.

"Dean, I need to ask you a big favor." Castiel practically purred the words out.

"What is it, Cas?"

"I need you to teach me how to kiss." Castiel pulled a thread out of the carpet.

"What you talking about, Willis?" Dean's fingers froze in the middle of Cas' hair. He curled a lock around his forefinger and tugged at it hard. Castiel flinched. "Ouch!"

"Sorry, man…did you just request a kissing lesson?" Dean's mind became a blank canvas.

Castiel stood up and faced his best friend. He gave Dean his famous lost puppy look. "I should go."

"No! I thought you and JC would have smooched already. You caught me off guard." Dean stood up and fetched his braces. "Follow me," he told Cas. The brunet followed him into Bobby's den. "Lock the door behind you." Dean made himself comfortable on the worn couch. He patted the empty space next to him.

"Why don't you just kiss JC and get it over with?" Dean was perplexed. Castiel gently placed Dean's right leg on the battered coffee table.

"Are you comfortable?"

Dean nodded and smiled. Castiel was always making sure Dean was comfortable and not in pain. That was one of the reasons he loved him. His heart broke even more imagining Cas and JC becoming more intimate. He licked his lips nervously.

"To answer your question, JC is this experienced city kid, and I'm a naïve boy from a small town in Kansas. He's going to make fun of me for being inexperienced." Castiel played with one of his shirt sleeves.

"That's one of the dumbest things you've ever said!" Dean turned his body a little to the side. "JC seems to genuinely like you. He'll probably get off on the fact you're inexperienced. Guys like to teach their partners stuff."

"So will you do it?"

"God yes, I'll do it! At least I'll get to kiss you once. Ok I'm sounding extremely pathetic here," Dean thought. He cleared his throat. "FYI I've only shared two pecks with Lisa." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm no Casanova in the kissing department either."

"I don't care." Castiel sat on the armrest. He cupped Dean's cheek and moved his body closer to his best friend. Dean closed his eyes and willed his accelerated heart rate to slow down. Castiel removed his glasses and placed them on the coffee table. Dean felt Cas' thick lashes flutter against his, and the other boy's warm breath against his skin. Their noses rubbed gingerly. Castiel's lips finally found his. The teens kissed tentatively at first.

Dean opened his lips in invitation and he soon felt Castiel's tongue swoosh in. Cas traced the roof of Dean's hot and moist mouth. Dean's hold on Cas' shoulders intensified. He shyly swirled his tongue around Castiel's. The brunet gripped Dean's hair harder, as the kiss intensified into a real make out session. Dean whimpered, when Castiel ran his thumbs down the column of his neck. Cas caught Dean's swollen and moist lower lip in between his teeth. He was about to lay Dean down on the couch, but the sound of car wheels on gravel caught their attention.

Dean's lower lip remained caught in between Cas' teeth. Castiel's hand froze on the waist band of Dean's sweats. Their eyes opened and the two pairs of orbs were dilated. Cas rocketed away from the couch. "Shit! I have to go." He licked his swollen lips which tasted like Dean. "Thanks!" He put on his glasses.

Castiel said hi to Gabriel and his fiancée, Kali on his way up the stairs. "Cas, dinner's getting cold, kiddo!"

"I need a cold shower! I'll heat it up, when I'm done!" The slamming of an upstairs door echoed through the old two story colonial house.

"What crawled up his virginal ass?" Gabriel asked. Kali shrugged her shoulders and cut a slice of chocolate cake for Gabe.

Castiel sported a hard on all the way home. Okay so he asked Dean to teach how to kiss; not for an actual lesson. He just really wanted to kiss Dean. Cas was confused. Dean never said he was gay or bi. Then why was he eager to kiss his gay male best friend? The kiss was intense to say the least and rattled Cas' cage. Should he continue seeing JC, or should he break things off with the guy before things started getting serious between them?

Cas stood under the shower head. The water was warm as it cascaded down his tense shoulders and back. Castiel gulped hard. His erection hadn't wilted. He touched his lips and recalled his unforgettable first kiss. Dean had been consumed by the kiss, too. Cas got harder picturing Dean in the shower with him. Castiel trailed his fingers down his wet body. He closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers around his engorged shaft.

He slowly jerked himself. Castiel panted hard as he imagined himself blowing Dean, who screamed his name out loud. He thrust harder into his own hand. Cas bit his lip. His toes curled into the slick tub. His other hand held on to the wet tiles. He gave his dick one long tug before coming. A long rope of jizz adorned the tiles now. Castiel slid down the tiles, until he ended sitting with his knees in front of him under the showerhead. He banged his head against the wall.

The following Saturday night was his next date with JC. He hardly texted the blond due to what transpired between him and Dean. Castiel could no longer deny it. He was in love with Dean Winchester. Deep down he supposed he'd always been. Dean was the only constant in his life besides Gabriel.

Since the day of the make out session, Cas and Dean barely spoke to each other. Castiel avoided the Roadhouse by working exclusively at the gas station. For his lunch break, Cas walked half a mile to the town's sole McDonald's. Dean remained rooted at the diner. He didn't dare wander out to the gas station. All of their friends and relatives knew something fishy was going on.

JC picked Cas up at seven on Saturday night. The two boys ate dinner at a Japanese restaurant in an adjoining town. Afterwards they took a stroll on a small bamboo bridge overlooking a koi pond. A nervous Castiel stared at the colorful fish, as they swam around the small man made pond. JC placed a hand over his shoulder. Cas jumped.

"Whoa, Ziggy…nervous much!"

Castiel turned to look at JC. He leaned on tiptoes and kissed the taller boy lightly on the lips. JC wrapped his arms around Cas' tapered waist. Castiel's glasses tilted to the side. JC chuckled and removed them. He kissed Cas deeper. The brunet didn't move. He didn't feel anything, when the other boy's lips landed firmly on his. God he was screwed! He wanted to be with Dean here on the bridge watching the stars adorning the purple night sky.

"JC, stop please!" He pushed the blond away.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted this?" JC asked in a dumbfounded voice.

Castiel shook his head. "This is so wrong. I'm sorry, JC. You've been an awesome friend and the first person to show interest in me, but I can't do this."

"You like someone, am I right?" JC leaned against a bamboo railing.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I know I'm a terrible person for leading you on." Castiel glanced at the koi pond again.

"Hey, Ziggy, don't be so hard on yourself. You didn't lead me on. This was the only time we kissed. Yeah, we've been on a few dates but they've been more like friendly dates. It's actually refreshing to not expect sex from someone for a change. Things are so different in Atlanta. The kids there grow up so fast."

"Thanks for not being pissed." Castiel finally looked at him.

"I bet I know who the lucky guy is." JC smiled.

"Am I that obvious?" Castiel cringed.

"That night at the club, when you realized Dean was all alone at the table, you returned to him and were glued at his side for the remainder of the night. It's kind of obvious the dude's into you, too. He always looks like he's about to rip my lungs out, whenever we're in the same room."

"How could I've been so blind? He must've been devastated seeing me with you." Cas covered his face with his hands.

"Hey, you still have time to make things right."

"You think so?"

JC shook his head. "It's a shame I'm heading back south next week. I would love to see you guys together before I go."

"I don't know if I should make the first move. Dean can't be in love with me."

JC rolled his eyes. "You two are hopeless. Let's go home. And Cas good luck…I mean it."

"Thanks, JC. You've been an amazing friend."

The gang threw JC a small going away party the following Thursday. His flight was scheduled to leave on Friday morning. He drew Dean aside to speak with him.

"Ziggy is in love with you. I shouldn't be telling you this, but the kid is a mess. He's scared you don't reciprocate his feelings."

Dean opened his mouth like a fish out of water. "What?!"

"Are you going to do something about it before it's too late?"

"Why are you helping me? I'm your competition." Dean eyed the southerner incredulously.

"Cas is a dear friend, who I will always cherish. He told me he's in love with you. So you better do something about it or else."

"Or else what?" Dean asked playfully.

"I'll fly up here and kick your ass." JC lightly hit Dean on the shoulder.

Dean turned. "Have a safe flight," he said over his shoulder.

The following Saturday night, the gang met at Metallix. Dean excused himself to go to the bathroom. Castiel didn't know how to approach his best friend, and Dean had been acting weird all night. The lead singer of the house band caught the audience's attention.

"We have a special dedication going out from Dean to Cas. Castiel Novak, your presence is requested on the dance floor."

Castiel's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. Jo and Meg yanked him out of his chair. Ash and Crowley thumped him on the shoulder. "Come on, Bug…your Prince Charming awaits."

Cas saw Dean standing with the support of his braces in the middle of the designated dance area. He swallowed hard, as he made his way to his best friend. The band started playing and the singer belted out Pat Benatar's "We Belong".

Many times I've tried to tell you  
Many times I've cried alone  
Always I'm surprised how well you  
Cut my feelings to the bone

Dean threw the braces down on the floor knowing Cas' arms would hold him. He wasn't wrong. Castiel held on to dear life to Dean's waist. "I won't let you fall, Dean."

"I know you won't, Cas." Dean rested his head on Castiel's neck. "I love you, Bug."

"I love you, too." Castiel moved for the two of them. Dean embraced him.

Don't wanna leave you really  
I've invested too much time  
To give you up that easy  
To the doubts that complicate your mind

We belong to the light  
We belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under

Dean raised his head and stared into Cas' eyes. Castiel removed his glasses. Jo ran up to them and took the glasses. "I'm so happy, you guys!"

Castiel planted his lips over Dean's much willing mouth. They kissed tenderly. The crowd went wild and erupted in loud cheers and enthusiastic applause. The couple was so lost in each other, they didn't hear a thing.

After their mutual public proclamation of love, Dean and Cas were discovered making out all over the place. The first person to find them was Bobby. He was going to the den for a much needed nap, and found the lovebirds dry humping on the couch.

"It's about time," he mumbled. "You better not leave any stains on those cushions!"

The Saturday before school started, a lunar eclipse was to take place. Castiel purchased a telescope and set it up in his room's balcony. He invited Dean over for the night. Gabe and Kali had approved of course. Cas heard Gabriel yell from downstairs that Dean arrived. The two Novak brothers assisted the tawny haired teen in ascending the stairs. The siblings settled the Winchester comfortably on a recliner on the balcony.

"I'll bring you guys some snacks shortly," Gabe said.

Dean glanced at Cas' bedroom. More pillows than usual adorned the bed and lit scented candles were scattered throughout. "You did this all for me?"

Castiel tugged his earlobe. "Yes, do you like it?"

"Yeah, come here." Cas sat on the recliner's armrest and kissed Dean hungrily. Dean ran his fingers through his boyfriend's thick hair.

"Cas, I can't wait for you to fuck me tonight." Dean sucked hard on Castiel's clavicle. Cas was about to speak, but Gabriel knocked on the bedroom door.

"Room service!" The 22 year old Sheriff's Deputy placed the food and drinks on a table next to the recliner. "Well Kali and I are calling it a night. Us old fogies need our 8 hours of sleep. So y'all behave and please use protection."

"Good night, Gabriel," Cas told his big brother. Gabriel looked at Dean and wiggled his brows. He bowed and exited the room.

"Your brother knows?"

Cas nodded. "He's ok with it. Gabe bought me the condoms and lube."

"Let's just not talk about Gabriel and our sex life."

"Agreed"

Castiel poured rum and coke into two glasses. He handed one to Dean. Kali makes a killer meat and mushroom lasagna. You're gonna love it." Cas cut two thick slices and handed a paper plate to Dean. The boys ate in comfortable silence. "And for dessert…la piece de resistance…homemade apple pie!"

Dean ate his thick slice in no time. "Tell Kali she makes one killer pie." Dean licked his lips clean.

"I baked the pie."

"What? Dude, that's like the best pie…after my mom's of course."

"Thank you"

Dean tugged Cas towards him and kissed him deeply. "You're amazing you know that?"

"Thanks for saying that. You're pretty awesome yourself." Castiel kissed the tip of Dean's nose.

"It's starting, Cas." The blue eyed boy scurried to the telescope. He adjusted the lens.

"Dean, this is going to be so amazing!" Castiel gave Dean his adorable gummy smile. Then he returned his attention to the telescope.

"So this is a Blood-Red Moon?" Dean inquired.

"Yeah, you see that the moon is going into shadow now. When it's in total shadow, some light from the sun will pass through the Earth's atmosphere and bent toward the moon. All colors in the spectrum are blocked, except for the color red."

"Shit, Cas you sound hot as fuck talking all this astronomy mumbo jumbo." Dean hobbled to his boyfriend.

Cas gave him access to the telescope. Everything turned dark as the moon went into complete shadow. Dean sucked in his breath, when the round orb started taken back its full moon shape, but this time it was crimson. Castiel looked through the telescope's lens. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He stopped himself. "Well besides you that is."

"Don't lie to me, Cas. A cripple like me isn't beautiful." Tears swam in Dean's forest green eyes.

Castiel gazed at the Blood-Red Moon one last time. He gently helped Dean walk into his bedroom. Cas lay his boyfriend on the center of the bed. He plopped two pillows behind his back. "Never call yourself a cripple…you hear me Dean Michael Winchester! Can't you see that you're the most beautiful of God's creations?"

"Cas, you're about to fuck me. You don't need to woo me with pretty words." Dean wiped a tear from his cheek.

Castiel shook his head. "I don't give a fuck about your right leg. Do you think some scars will turn me off? I've always loved you, Dean. I know it took me a while to realize my feelings for you, but those scars are nothing to me. Your soul is what shines through every time I stare into your gorgeous eyes."

"Castiel, shut up and fuck me already."

"My boyfriend, the poet, ladies and gentlemen," Castiel whispered, as he undressed. He fumbled through the night stand for a condom and lube. On the meantime, Dean peeled his t-shirt over his head. Cas approached the bed and helped Dean remove his jeans and boxer shorts. "God you're beautiful," Castiel whispered before kissing Dean gently.

Dean slid the glasses down Cas' nose and placed them on the night stand. Castiel lay next to Dean's left side. He peppered kisses down Dean's torso. Dean palmed Cas' nipples and toyed with them. Castiel moaned. Dean smirked after discovering one of his boyfriend's sensitive spots. They shared an open mouth kiss. Dean put himself in a comfortable fetal position.

Castiel planted kisses down his spine. Dean squirted lube in the palm of Cas' right hand. The shorter boy enveloped his hand across Dean's cock. He traced the veins and bumps gently. "Love you so much, Dean." Cas sucked on the side of Dean's neck, while he stroked the green eyed teen's dick. When he felt Dean's erection, Castiel covered his hand with more lube. He made sure not to touch Dean's right leg. Cas fingered Dean with one finger. They'd done this before, so Dean didn't experience much discomfort. Castiel tried two fingers, and when he was knuckle deep, he began scissoring his boyfriend.

Dean moaned into a pillow as Castiel found his sweet spot. Castiel covered his erection with a condom. He gingerly entered Dean after putting lube on the rubber. The Winchester adjusted to the intrusion. Cas kissed Dean's neck lovingly and repeatedly told him he loved him. Dean positioned himself so he could grind his hard on against the mattress. Castiel held on to Dean's shoulders. He slid in deeper inside Dean. The veins in his neck protruded with every thrust. Dean's warmth was making him mad. Dean came first. His spunk covered a big portion of the bed sheets. Castiel held on tighter to his boyfriend's shoulder as he thrust two more times, before climaxing.

Cas preferred to remain inside Dean for a moment. He kissed the freckles on Dean's upper back. "Are you ok?"

Dean was incapable of speech. So he just nodded. Castiel smiled against Dean's drenched skin. He wiped sweat from his lover's neck. "That was fucking amazing. It beat the hell out of a lunar eclipse." Castiel removed himself from Dean. He brought Dean along with him, careful with the boy's damaged leg. Dean's chest continued rising up and down heavily.

Castiel left the bed for a moment and disappeared into the bathroom. He returned with a small wet towel. It was warm once it touched Dean's tender skin. Castiel wiped gently. "It will help with the discomfort."

Dean leaned his elbows on the mattress and kissed Cas tenderly. "I love you."

Cas tossed the towel to the floor. He waited for Dean to lay down again. His eyes trailed down Dean's right leg. Dean tried grabbing the sheets to cover his deformed leg. "Don't hide from me." Castiel's hand covered his. He traced an ugly red scar on Dean's thigh. Castiel leaned down and kissed it lovingly. He kissed every single scar which marred Dean's leg. Cas never noticed the leg was curved inward a little. Tears formed in his eyes. He couldn't imagine the pain Dean still dealt with on a daily basis. He loved him even more for his courage.

He kissed and nipped his way down the scarred leg. "I love every inch of you, Dean Winchester." Cas heard a sob come out of Dean.

He knelt in front of Dean. "I never thought someone would love me so unconditionally." A louder sob escaped Dean's mouth.

"I'll love you for the rest of our lives, Freckles." Cas chuckled. "I actually think that nickname suits you."

Dean punched him on the shoulder. "Sounds like a plan, Bug." Castiel stuck his tongue out at him.

"FYI I'm getting contacts with my next paycheck. So hasta luego, Bug." Cas spooned Dean. "Does your leg hurt?"

"No, I haven't felt this good since my time at the concert with my parents before the accident." Cas snuggled closer to Dean.

"I haven't been this happy since the last family outing before dad left for the Middle East." Castiel slid his arms carefully across Dean's torso. He slid his right hand upwards, until it covered Dean's heart. It felt like a hummingbird flapping its wings against his skin.

Dean covered his boyfriend's hand with his. He glanced at the night sky through the opened balcony door. The stars twinkled at the very moment a bright bluish hue. Dean smiled because they reminded him of Castiel's eyes. "Pleasant dreams, my star," Dean murmured before falling asleep. Castiel held him tighter.

**FIN**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
